


My Little Bunny

by IrishCandyGirl



Category: negan/daryl - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier Friendship, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes Friendship, First Time, Fluff, Good Sibling Merle Dixon, Jealousy, LATER LEMON, M/M, My First Fanfic, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Romance, Sassy negan, Shy Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn, Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Rick Grimes, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Negan (Walking Dead), janitor daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishCandyGirl/pseuds/IrishCandyGirl
Summary: Well to start off this is my first fanfic ever!!!! So please forgive me if they seem a little oc also my spelling is not the greatest in the world^^ so please go a little easy oh mighty spelling gods that’s pretty much all I wanted to say also ;)as you can clearly see this is like the worlds most worst summery of all time XD but pretty much the story is about Daryl who has been working as a janitor for  Alexandria high school for about three years now and everything was pretty much normal for him I mean trying to be invisible to everyone. is that really sad and boring? Yes of course but still normal but all of a sudden out of nowhere this bigbroad f*cking tall as f*ck leather jacket bad mouth gorgeous brown eyed man comes along to destroy Daryl's boring life.this brown eyed beauty has set his sights on his little bunny and he's going to do everything in his power to break every wall that his little bunny put around himself to see the absolute blinding beauty that his bunny has tried so hard to hide.





	My Little Bunny

Let the story begin

'' DARLINA WAKE YOUR SLEEPING ASS UP'' Merle bellows from somewhere downstairs.

I roll over on my stomach while grabbing my pillow and put it over my head groaning loudly ''F*CK OFF BALD MAN IM SLEEPING'' I scream my voice slightly muffled by the bed.  
''EHHHHHHHH YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO ME DARLINA YOU LITTLE SH*T GET YOUR LITTLE SKINNY ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ILL POUR HOT AS F*CK WATER ON YOUR EMO *SS HAIR''  
I stiffen for a couple of seconds my eyes widen I try to scramble off the bed and with my struggle to get off the bed my foot gets caught on the blanket I yelp loudly while falling face first into the floor with a loud thump.  
I hear loud cracking from downstairs ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE GRACEFUL EMO PRINCESS IS FINALLY AWAKE'' I glare daggers into the floor as I rub my nose gently.  
There's a moment of silence from downstairs''……I KNOW YOUR GLARING AT ME YOU LITTLE PUNK-ROCK EMO DRAMA QUEEN JUST HURRY YOUR *SS UP I'M SICK OF SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF THE NEIGHBORS ARE GOING TO CALL OFFICER DOUCHE GIRLY AGAIN I sight loudly as I get up slowly.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER FIRST IDIOT" I lift my left hand and gently run my fingers threw my DEFIANTLY NON EMO HAIR as i slowly walked towards my bathroom and as i'm about to shut the door I smirk slightly.

"BALDY THE OFFICERS NAME IS SASHA WILLIAMS IF YOUR ANCIENT OLD BIRD BRAIN FORGOT'' I yell out. I only have to wait for half a second before my smirk widens to full on grin when I hear a loud feral growl from downstairs.

Time skip because I can ~  
I wrap a towel around my waist as I leave the bathroom a small cloud of steam escapes into the room I rub my eyes softly and shake my hair gently. As slowly walk towards my dresser (that’s by the window) I hear a loud car backing up type beeping sound (that’s the greatest description i could do O>O ) I look out the window to see a moving truck stop in the neighbors driveway and a guy in a leather biker like jacket walk across my old (annoying as hell) neighbors yard to greet the movers with a bight toothy smile.  
My breath gets caught in my throat as I stare at the man  
"God damn it why the hell is his smile so f*cking hot" I mumble to myself as I lean slightly against the wall All of a sudden as if the gorgeous smiling man could have f*cking super hearing he looks up and Immediately he locks eyes with me.  
I trip backwards as I was trying to get off the wall my eyes widen as I stare at him he smirks up at me with mirth in his eyes but then his smirk from before gets completely wiped off his face as his mouth goes into a small O his eyes seemed to darken as his gaze starts to roam over my body I stare at him confused  
" Why he was staring" I whisper to myself until it hits me like a ice cream truck(yes weird way of saying that XD I just feel in the mood for ice cream so why not)  
"OH MY GOD F*CK" I yell as my whole face burns brightly I look down staring at my half naked body.  
I look back up quickly to see him being called by one of the female movers she says something that I cant hear But his eyes didn’t even move the slightest as he stared at my face hotly. I cant even look away i bite my bottom lip as somehow my face feels like its burning even more then it did before and without missing a beat the mans eyes quickly lock on to my lips I squeak loudly(and might I say a manly squeak XD)i flinch slightly when i hear Merle  
"DARLINA I BETTER BE HEARING YOU COMING DOWN HERE IN EXACTLY FIFTEEN SECONDS"  
I get shook out of my daze I break contact Immediately feeling too flustered  
"YEAH I'M COMING RIGHT AWAY MERLE" I quickly quite clumsily opened my drawer grabbing a random outfit without even once glancing out the window again I ran into the bathroom and got dressed quickly.  
I lean my head against the door as I put my hand over my heart my eyes flutter as I feel my heart beating so quickly just like a mocking bird "God what am i even doing anymore I sigh quietly as I hear Merle again  
" I SWEAR TO GOD DARLINA"  
"OK OK I'M COMING NOW" I open the bathroom door and exit out of the room i walk downstairs as i walk into the kitchen i stop dead in my tracks and stared  
".............what the hell are you wearing" I put my hand over my mouth as I try too muffle my giggles the situation upstairs before totally forgotten for a moment  
Merle turns around from his cooking and grins his sh*t eating grin at me.  
"what you don't like" he says as he moves his hips in a clockwise motion. I just stare dumbfounded at his hilarious as hell apron in front of me(its pure pink it has white flowers all around the whole edge of the apron and right in the middle......... is Merle's smiling face with both hands under his chin and he has a flower crown all around his head its in enlightenment with his brow.  
"Where did you even get that thing" I chuckle as a grab a apple out off the bowl to my right.  
"A magician never reveals his secrets little brother" he says while moving swiftly through the kitchen. "Now sit your little *ss down my ten star breakfast is almost done" I chuckle again more quietly as I sit down on the wooden stool. "Merle you know i have to go to the high school in like about" I look over at the clock to my left "oh god in forty minutes" Merle scoffs "You will be on time you worrywart here's your oh so glorious food" he says while sliding the plate towards me I stare at the food i moan quietly as I stuff half of the food in my mouth "Merle have i told you how much i love you" I say as my voice voice is super muffled from talking while literally eating. Merle glares hard at me  
" Darina please do not talk while eating you two year old" I swallow the last of the food as i take the cup of orange juice from my left and chugs the rest down after i'm done i wipe my mouth with my sleeve and smile adorably up at Merle " seriously thank you Merle for making me food before you go to work" Merle's hard expression from before completely melts away as he stares at his brother  
"God damn it you seriously are spoiled rotten you know that right" Merle's says as he ruffles my hair affectionately i giggle loudly as Merle ruffles my hair  
" Yes of course I know i am the younger one after all i have to get spoiled" i grin. Merle snorts "Oh would you look at the time shouldn't you be going to work yet" Merle says while whistling non innocently . ''F*ck i'm going to be screwed" i say as i look at the clock(he has twenty minutes left) Merle chuckles as he throws the keys at Daryl  
"Just take my car you brat" i stare at Merle " You sure Merle you never let me drive the car.....also don't you have to leave now to?" Merle's eyes widen  
"F*ck jump in the car little brother WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW" i laugh loudly as Merle runs over towards the front door and throws the door open as he sprints into the car  
(might i add without shoes on either XD)  
Daryl shakes his head fondly as he walks towards the front door (also grabbing Merle's shoes on the way out) Daryl laughs loudly again after he locks the front door  
" Merle you dumb*ss you forgot your shoes" my lips pull into a full dazzling smile as I turn around to walk towards the car i shiver involuntary as I feel a burning piercing graze i look around and instantly my eyes zoomed in on the leather jacket man next door his face looks stone cold but his eyes..... they look like hes looking into my soul. My face burns immediately as I stare at him my lips part slightly as i just stare at him just like last time the mans eyes zoom in on my lips again. As i'm lost in the mans eyes Merle honks the horn "Daryl HURRY YOUR *SS UP STOP STARING INTO SPACE"  
he says while pulling his head out of the window. I jerk back into reality and blink a couple of times as i try to hide behind my hair my blush brightens even more i mumble "coming Merle" i turn my back towards the man and jump into the car "OK OK i'm here" i mumble again loud enough for Merle to hear. Merle turns towards me and raises his brow "You OK there little bro" i look out the window i blush even more in embarrassment "i'm fine Merle lets hurry up before we are both late " Merle looks confused as he pulls out of the drive way "huh looks like we have a new neighbor now" i look over and see the man still staring at me "God damn it" i chew on my bottom lip  
"Merle lets go now please" i saw quietly. Merle stares at me again " your so weird" he says while driving towards the high school. thereeeeeeeee thats the end of part one

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTES  
> I feel like I seriously burnt all you all of your guys eyes beautiful eyes I know this fanifc is reallyyyyyyyyyyy bad but I SWEAR I SHALL IMPROVE FOR ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN THINGS :)  
> One more thing this is what everyone's role in this story(like job wise)  
> Daryl: Janitor/helps out at Horvath repairs  
> Merle: Auto mechanic works with dale  
> Negan: PE health/baseball couch/Ping-Pong champ:)  
> Rick: Counselor  
> Glen: Algebra teacher  
> Maggie: Principle  
> Michonne: World history teacher  
> Carol: Bodyguard(I know seems really strange but eh who cares she's amazing)  
> Hershel: Owner of grocery store waking walkers (I know horrible name but that’s literally all I could think of sorrryyyyyyyyy)  
> Tyreese: special needs helper(for the high school)  
> Abraham: Of course he's being a PE teacher recreate sports maybe?  
> Dale: Owner of small car repair shop called Horvath repairs(I KNOW IM REALLY BAD!!!!! *Hides in corner*)  
> Tara: counselor? Or vice-principal don’t know yet  
> Sasha Williams: Police officer  
> Paul/Jesus: Art teacher  
> That’s all of the adults that I can think of right now but if anyone wants me to change someone's profession just ask I don’t mind :)lastly any feedback is wonderful i don't are good or bad i'm just happy your even reading my story and if you don't want to comment that's fine to:)


End file.
